undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Day/Issue 7
This is issue 7 of In a Day. It is entitled "Starting To Break Down" This issue is Gehert-centric. 07, Starting To Break Down 10:16 The number of zombies banging on the right side of the RV was overwhelming, and I knew we wouldn’t last long. I had just seen Franz fall off of the roof of the RV, and I didn’t know what happened to him after that, but he was probably dead. I was currently trying to secure the windows with Jack, who looked very worried about the situation. Jerry, Karen, and Kate were all gathering everything up and were also scared. “These windows won’t hold for long.” I said as I saw they started to crack and give way. “Y-Yeah.” Jack said in a shaky voice. Then all of the sudden the bathroom door broke down, and zombie hands were sticking out from outside, trying to grab anything they could feel. “Shit!” I yelled as Jerry tossed me a machete. I caught it and I ran over to the now broken down bathroom door, swinging hard and cutting off the zombie arms that were reaching into the RV. “We’ll be okay, they won’t get through!” I shouted as I cut the very last zombie arm off. I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off my brow, picking up the door and put it into the threshold. It wouldn’t hold for long, but it was something. “What should we do if they break through the windows?” Jack asked nervously. “We’ll kill the zombies that try to get in from inside here. We’ll use our knives and machetes to stab them through the broken windows.” I replied as everyone agreed. Franz was kind of like a leader to us. Now that he’s gone, we all just have to work together to survive this, and I know that we’ll all get out of this alive if we do everything that was the right choice. 10:48 Soon after securing the windows, the front door to the RV was starting to give way. “Shit, we can’t let this fall or we could be in some pretty deep shit!” I yelled as I ran at the door and tried to hold it. Jerry and Jack ran over to help too as we tried to hold it close. I could feel the banging that the zombies were making, and I knew that they were not going to stop trying to get in. I see that the door isn’t going to hold for much longer. “Kate, Jack, go up and see how many zombies there are now!” I yelled quickly as Kate and Jack headed up through the hatch to the roof. Me, Jerry, and Karen all tried to keep the door secure, but we all knew that it could break down any minute now. Deaths *None Credits *Gehert Sax *Jack Hanson *Kate Taze *Jerry Vance *Karen Vance Category:Issues Category:In a Day Issues Category:In a Day Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues